Life's Lessons
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: The FF gang learns life's little lessons through their friends. Gosh, I suck at summaries... Discontinued.
1. Reality must be faced

                                                                                           **_Life's Lessons_**

                                                        

Author's notes:  This story is going to be a series of chapters dealing with life's lessons through the eyes of the Final Fantasy 8 gang we all love.  If enough replies are made (I'm going for maybe 2) I'll add another chapter, and so on.

**About:  When Quistis dies, cold, harsh reality makes itself painstakingly obvious.**

**                                              _Chapter 1:  Reality must be faced_**

**__**

****Life goes floating on by so fast.  When Quistis died, all of us felt old and useless within minutes of the news when it was received.  None of us had dealt with the death of a close person, such as the person who helped us save the world.  So none of us knew what to do.

                We each had our own ways of dealing with the pain.

                Selphie cried.

                Irvine stayed serious and hidden from the world.  He told no jokes and rarely spoke.

                Zell spent a major proportion of his time training vigorously and the rest at the cemetery.

                But I stayed the same, at least for a little while.

                Rinoa came back from Dollet to attend the funeral.  She had seen death before, when her famous mother, Julia, died in a car accident.  She decided to help those who were inexperienced in dealing with death, the people who had been kept from the eyes of a serious death.

                I decided I didn't need any counseling.  I guess she decided otherwise.

                "Squall," she started.  "have you tried to face reality?"

                (She's acting like she's my counselor or something.)

                "I've been facing reality for 18 years."  I murmured.

                "No.  You've been here for a great deal of it, and here is not reality.  Not even close.  Here is a sheltered school, away from the all of the pain and sadness of the real world."  She seemed angry at my quiet denial.

                (I never thought she could outsmart me.)

                "Whatever…" 

                "No, not whatever!  I want you to answer me!"

                "You didn't ask a question…"

                "Squall!  Don't get smart with me!"

                "…"

                "I'm trying to help you!"

                "I don't need any help.  I'm fine."  I started to walk away.

                "Squall!"  She called after me.  I continued to walk, ignoring the cold stares that all of the other students gave me.  Even though I had saved the world, I was still known as 'the lone wolf.'  No one gave me a hard time, but then again they never did before, either.  That was okay.  I didn't care.

                Later that night, I lie in my bed, thinking about Rinoa and her constantly pushing me to do what she called 'fun.'  Going dancing or karaoke.  I remembered her cheering for air ice hockey or for the chocobo-bunny races.

                (She got so serious all of a sudden…it's scary.)

                "I guess…"  I started to say aloud.

                (I guess a close friend dying can do that to you.)

                "Squall?"  I heard Rinoa's sweet voice call.  She knocked at the door softly.  I shivered.  "Squall, are you in there?"

                "What?"  I asked reluctantly, not sensing anything behind her coming.

                "Can I come in?"

                "…Whatever."  I didn't move to open the door.  I think she knew it was already unlocked.

                She opened the door and quietly slipped inside, trying to make as little noise as possible.

                "What do you want?"  I asked bluntly.

                "To talk.  I'm sorry…about earlier.  I didn't mean to snap at you like that.  I just…get so worked up when someone I know dies…"

                "Thought so."

                "How can you be so careless?  It isn't fair to Quistis."

                "…"

                "Look Squall, I don't want to seem mean, but…you're going to have to face reality sometime, you know?  If you don't now…it will hit a lot harder when you finally realize that Quistis is…**_gone_**.  Just open up.  Please?"

                "I can't."

                "Why?"

                "I've lived like…this…for eighteen years…why change now?"

                "So you don't have to be in pain anymore, Squall.  So **_I_** don't have to be in pain anymore."

                "I'm sorry.  I can't."

                "Well, when you change your mind…I'll be here, waiting, so…when you come here, you'll find me.  I promise."

                With that concluded, she walked away, not looking back.

                **Author's notes:  Wow.  That was really short.  Well, there should be more chapters, if enough people read and review.  They're in progress right now.  I've got at least four more stories coming your way, all of which are finished.  The Glittering Emotion chapter two is done, but I have to type it up and I want to revise chapter one first.  Chapter five of Mirrored won't be coming for a while because of all my other work.  Nine more chapters of this story are being written.  I might take off most of the other unfinished stories on this site (besides Mirrored) so you might wanna review and tell me what I should change while you still can.  I won't be working on them for a while, however, so maybe you might want to request for them to stay up.  Okay, hope you enjoyed the story!**

                ****


	2. They aren't coming back

                                                ******_Chapter 2: They aren't coming back_**

                                                                        

****

****It was so quiet.  Everything was peaceful, serene.  I thought about Rinoa.  How she used our promise. 

                (Why was it so important?  Why?)

                "So you don't have to be in pain anymore, Squall.  So I don't have to be in pain."  Her voice rang loudly in my head.

                "I'm sorry…" she said again.

                (Quistis will come back, Rinoa.  Quistis will show you.  She'll show you all.)

                Later in class that day, Rinoa sat erectly at Seifer's old desk, glancing over at me periodically.  I ignored her, trying to concentrate on the new teacher's lesson.  Then Quistis stepped in the door.

                (!)

                I guess my face showed my excitement, because the teacher stopped and gave me a weird glance.

                "Squall?  Squall?"  Rinoa asked.  I looked at her then back at the door, where Quistis had been standing.  She wasn't there anymore.

                "…" I looked up, seeing Rinoa's worried glance.

                "?"  The teacher frowned and continued to teach her lesson.

                The day ended, and I was tired.  I lie in my bed once again.   Thinking, once again, of Rinoa.

                (Our promise.  She certainly helped me learn my lesson.  Now…I just have to learn the other one…)

                "What exactly…is the other one?"  I asked myself quietly.

                My question was answered that night.

                "Squall…"Rinoa's voice rang quietly in my head.  "Squall…"

                "I see you…" Quistis started in.

                (What is the point of this?)  Can't I get a good night's sleep?)

                "She isn't going to come back, Squall."  Rinoa's voice said.

                "I'm not coming back.  I'm never coming back."

                "Forget it, Squall.  Why do you keep seeing Quistis in the classroom?  You know she isn't going to come.  You know she's never coming back.  You aren't going to see her again.  Accept it."

                "Yes, Squall."  Quistis' voice agreed.

                "Were you that obsessed about her that you've become depressed?  Did you choose her over me?  Am I not good enough for you?"  Rinoa's voice asked accusingly.

                "Were you really that moved by my death?  You needn't worry.  I'm fine.  I'm perfectly fine."  Her last words were mocking mine, a mimicking mock that sent shivers down my spine.

                "Remember her words?  You said those words.  You said them to me."

                (Yes, I remember.)

                "You lied."  Rinoa's voice told me.

                "You weren't telling the truth.  You were sad."  Quistis told me.

                "Here's what you learned today, Squall:  Quistis isn't coming back.  Elle isn't ever coming back.  Your parents are never coming back.  They're never coming back.  Accept it."

                With that Rinoa's and Quistis' voices faded away into the darkness.  My eyes opened and I saw the blackness of the ceiling.  It was around midnight.

                (…That was the most frightening dream I've ever seen.  Did someone send it to me?  Was someone trying to teach me something?  Was the dream…could it have been…Quistis?)

                **Author's notes:  I know, it was short.  Sorry.  I just didn't have a lot to say on the subject, but I thought it was necessary and went with the previous chapter.  Anyway, onto the next chapter, which I'll give you some hints to!  Chapter 3 is about Squall teaching Rinoa about how hard life really is.  (I actually think Selphie should be put in Rinoa's place because Selphie seems to guide through life on a silver horse.  I don't know.  Tell me who you think should be the learner in the next chapter!)  Okay, see ya!**

**__**

****


	3. Life is hard

                                                                                    Life's Lessons        

    Chapter 3:  Life is Hard 

                About:  Already a topic that Squall knows a lot about, he teaches Rinoa this lesson.

                I heard crying coming from the other side of the door.

                "Rinoa?"  I asked softly.

                "Come in."  Her small voice shook as the lock opened and the door slid open.

                Rinoa was standing bleary-eyed at the door, her raven black hair thrown carelessly around.  Her pajamas were wrinkled, and behind her, her bed sheets were strewn about, twisted into a ball.

                I knew I looked no better.  My caramel hair was sticking up in the air, my eyes bloodshot and half-closed from lack of sleep.  My jacket was clinging to my sweaty skin, the fur disheveled.

                "Squall, what's wrong?"  Rinoa looked about ready to cry.

                "I think I should be the one asking that question."

                "…"

                (What's wrong with her?  Bad dream?)

                "Squall, I had a bad dream."  She said, pulling me into her bedroom and shutting the door, locking it.

                (How could I have guessed that?)

                "What about?"  I asked, shaking my thoughts and sitting down on her bed.  She sat down beside me, her lips beginning to tremble, her eyes watering quickly.

                "I dreamed…I had a miscarriage!"  She cried, throwing herself into my arms.

                "A miscarriage?  But you're not even…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

                "Squall…I'm…I am pregnant."  Her voice was now meek, frightened.  "Please don't be mad."

                "Mad…?"  The concept seemed alien to me at the moment.

                (I'm going to be a father…?  But I'm not ready!)

                "I'm not mad."  I said calmly, trying to keep my composure.

                "I don't think I should have it.  I mean…what is Headmaster Cid going to say?"

                "He isn't going to say anything, I promise.  But Selphie…" I felt stupid now.  My nightmare was meek news compared to this!  I decided to push it out of my mind and help Rinoa the best I could.

                "I'll keep it from her."  Rinoa smiled, a half-smile.

                I put my arm around her, burying my face in her hair, hair that seemed to rest now that Rinoa was at peace.

                "Hey," I raised Rinoa's chin up to my face.  Her face was dark and doubtful.  "We'll get through this, okay?"

                She nodded, her eyes beginning to brighten.  I could sense the hope she was beginning to feel.

                "I promise."  I murmured, hugging her.  I felt my eyes begin to tear, but I blinked them away.

                **Author's notes:  Whee…this is turning out more like the O.C. than Final Fantasy!  Anyway, I got a suggestion that I should put in a bigger plot or a bigger thing in between Squall and Rinoa, so I did…I think.  Anyway, it kind of didn't explain how life is hard, but I think maybe it did, because of the baby and all of the problems it will cause, but tell me if I should add more conflicts into here or make the point clearer, and I'll try my best to do so.  The next chapter is finished and should be up tomorrow or Monday, so wait for it!  It's actually a very good chapter, I must say.  Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Don't rush your life

                                                                                                **_Life's Lessons_**

******_Chapter 4:  Don't rush your life_**

******__**

****

                About:  Matron shows Squall that a rushed life is a lost childhood, and a lost childhood is means for failure.

                Unsurprisingly, Rinoa's unplanned secret 'leaked' out, by way of Selphie.  Soon, all of Balamb Garden knew, and they were all actually very happy.

                I hated it all, the attention Rinoa and I attracted when we walked together, the giggles of naïve girls as we passed, and the gossip.  Everyone was asking Rinoa how she tamed me, how I even agreed to keep the baby, and even if the baby was mine!  That rumor was immediately abolished by way of Headmaster Cid and myself.

                Soon after the gossip began to die down, Matron came to Garden to talk specifically to Rinoa and I, separately.

                I was waiting outside Quistis' classroom for Rinoa when Zell and Matron walked up.

                "See?  I told you he was up here!"  Zell smiled proudly, hands on his hips.

                "Squall, would you mind if I talked to you alone?"  Matron asked.

                "…Sure, I guess…" I had no idea why she was here, but she was like my mother, now, so I would do whatever she asked.

                "Is there a quiet place where we can be alone?"

                I nodded.

                "I'll take care of Rinoa for ya!"  Zell called.  These days he seemed to have more energy than Selphie and Irvine combined.

                I waved a thank-you to him and headed to the cafeteria, Matron close behind me.

                "Squall," She started after we had taken a seat.  "Are you sure you are ready for this?  A child is a big responsibility, and…"

                I put a hand up to stop her.

                "Matron, I appreciate your concern, but Rinoa and I will do fine."

                "Cid doesn't allow children, newborn children that is, in the Garden.  There are too many dangerous weapons around, and if the child gets a hold of one…"

                (I didn't think about that.  I've got too much of an important job to leave, and Rinoa's a SeeD now…)

                "We'll figure something out.  I promised Rinoa that everything would be fine."

                "…You shouldn't promise something like that, Squall."  Matron frowned.

                (Yeah, I know.  But what am I supposed to do, tell her I think the baby will die and that she was stupid for getting pregnant in the first place?  I could never do that.  Sometimes, it's better to lie…)

                "Squall?"  Matron lifted her head, black hair falling over her forehead.  She laid her hands over mine.

                "Children are a big responsibility, Squall." She repeated.  "You have a career.  Rinoa has a career, now.  You shouldn't throw your childhood away like this.  You're rushing your life.  And a rushed life is means for failure.  You don't want to fail, do you?"

                "…" I had nothing to say.

                (Why does she despise of this baby so much?  What is so bad about a child?)

                "I just don't want to see you quit what you've accomplished.  Everything you've done for Garden, Rinoa's newly acquired status of SeeD…she's going to have to take a medical leave after seven months or so, but who's going to take care of the baby once it's born?"  Matron shook her head.

                (I hate to admit it…but she's right.  How are we going to care for it?)

                "…"  I frowned.

                (We'll find a way.)

                "Matr0on, I love Rinoa, and I promised her everything would be fine.  Everything will be fine.  I'll figure something out."

                "As long as you're happy, Squall.  As long as you're happy."  Matron smiled.

                (I am.)

                "Goodbye, Matron."  I got up and left, a grin on my face.

                (Everything is gonna be fine.)

                **Author's notes:  That was short too!  Okay, I didn't think Matron would refuse Squall a child that forcefully, and I don't think Squall would have agreed that quickly to it; there would have definitely been some internal battle going on or something, but whatever!  Hope you enjoyed the chappie!  The next one has been written, but it won't be up for a little while.**

****

****


	5. Not everyone likes you

                                                                                    **_Life's Lessons_**

                                        Chapter 5:  Not everyone likes you

******__**

****

                I paused at the door of the Quad.  Selphie was passing out forms for the Garden Festival.  Everyone, however, was walking away from her, shaking their heads.

                "Squally!"  She ran up to me.

                (I hate it when she calls me that!)

                "Join the Garden Festival!"  She cheered.

                "I'm already in it."  I reminded her.

                "Oh."  Her face darkened.  "Well, I'll just…go look for more recruits!"  She cheerfully bounced away.

                Later, in the Cafeteria, I spotted Rinoa sitting alone.

                "Hey," I said, walking over to her.  Her pale face was set in troubled features.

                "Squall, something is wrong with Selphie.  Irvine said she won't let him into her dorm room."  Rinoa said as I sat down.

                "Maybe she's just in a bad mood."

                "Selphie doesn't get bad moods.  You know that as well as I do."

                "What are you suggesting?"

                "That you talk to her."

                "Me?  What can I do?"

                "I don't know.  Just try, please?  She's your friend too."

                "Alright fine."  I frowned.

                (I am only doing this so Rinoa does not get stressed.  That could affect the baby's health.)

                "Update me then, okay?"  Rinoa smiled.

                "Promise."  I murmured, and headed for Selphie's dormitory.

                "Selphie?  Are you in there?"  I asked.  There was no reply.

                "Selphie?"  I tried the door.  It opened slowly, jammed on something.

                "Squall?  What are you doing in here?"  Selphie's voice was strained and hoarse.  It looked as if she had been crying.

                "Rinoa sent me to check on you."  I replied tonelessly, shutting the door.  I could see the disappointment in her face, the frown that showed me that she wanted me to care about her, care that she was sad and depressed.

                "Why?"

                "Are you sick or something?"

                "No."

                "Well then why were you crying?"

                (I hate prying into people's business.  Why do I care how she feels?  It is her problem, not mine.  She should learn to get over it by herself, so when she grows up, she'll learn how to take care of herself.)

                "Because…I was getting recruits for the Garden Festival…and everyone was ignoring me."

                (I saw that part.  It isn't worth getting worked up over.)

                "And then, when I was talking to a group of boys, they told me to go away and that I was…too cheery and happy for them.  And then I came here."

                (That is not too big of a problem.)

                "How come they don't like me?  What did I ever do to them?"  Selphie began to cry again.

                "Selphie, listen to me."  I started.  Immediately she stopped her fussing.  "Not everyone likes you, okay?  Not everybody has to like you.  As long as you like yourself, everyone will feel more comfortable around you.  And if they still don't like you, then who cares?  They aren't worth your time."

                "…Squall, I never heard you speak like that to me before!  Now I know how Rinny feels!"

                I cringed at Selphie's pet name for Rinoa.

                Selphie hugged me, and I frowned.

                "Selphie, can you…get off of me, please?"

                "Oh, sorry.  I forgot you don't like being hugged."

                "…"

                (Maybe that's her problem.)

                "Thanks Squall!  I'm gonna go try it out!"  Selphie bounced away, waving a goodbye to me as she left.

                I frowned and gazed at Selphie's room.  All of the bright yellow flowers and pink decorations were beginning to make me dizzy, and I felt the warning pangs of a headache, so I left.

                Later, I spotted Rinoa sitting with Zell.  Her eyes were glinting with happiness, and she rubbed her stomach.

                (They're talking about the baby.)

                I smiled at the thought and walked away.

                "Squall!  Squall!"  Irvine ran up, his face bright red with excitement that I knew he wasn't going to contain for much longer.  "You cured her!  You cured Sefie!"

                Once again, I cringed at the nickname.

                "…" I nodded and snuck a glance at Selphie, who was happily cheering around.  A few people walked away, but she didn't pay them any heed.  I smiled and walked away.

                **_Author's Notes:  Okay, this chapter is cool.  I am sorry; it is a little overdue, but I lost my notebook with everything in it and I only just found it two weeks ago.  Yes, I know, there is no excuse, but hey, I got it up, didn't I?  Yeah, and the next chapter should be coming really soon, since I am finished with that too.  The seventh chapter is almost done, and the eighth is also on it's way.  Hope you enjoyed this!  Bye!_**


	6. Only cowards hide

                                                                                                **_Life's Lessons_**

******_Chapter 6: Only cowards hide_**

                                                                             

****

****I walked down the hallway of Balamb Garden, clutching the carseat tightly in my right hand.  Even though no one else was in the hallway, I felt their eyes upon me. 

                "Squall!"  Rinoa called.  She was standing in front of the entrance to the Dormitory, the place I was going.

                She walked over to me, nursing her stomach, which was beginning to show.

                "Squall, Irvine said he saw you and he said her thought something was wrong."  She told me.

                (Irvine, huh?  He can't read me like a book like Instructor Trepe or Rinoa can.)

                "Nothing is wrong.  I promise."  I said.  She frowned, and I could tell it in her ebony black eyes that she knew something was wrong.

                "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."  She said after a long and uncomfortable pause.  Then she walked off, with me staring after her in disbelief.

                (She's trying to teach me something.  But what?)

                I shook my head and walked away, the carseat still in my hand.

                Later, I was sitting in Quistis' class, my eyelids beginning to droop.  Thoughts began to swarm through my mind, thoughts that didn't even relate to the frightening and cruel world of Fate, of which Quistis was currently teaching about.  Racing throughout my mind were the puzzles of the world, the puzzles of my mind.  The unpredictability of a jester, of an evil jester.  A single man, fighting miserably for his life.  His friends offered to help, but he outwardly refused, frowning and cursing at an unknown fiend, clashing swords with another.

                (This dream is certainly not my doing.  It is definitely a lesson.)

                Squall watched the lonely men being trashed by their sons, their daughters, their wives and family members alike.

                (What are you trying to get across?)  He asked his unknown mind-invader.

                (What do you want?)

                **_(I want for you to express your feelings, Squall.  Do that for me, and I will be happy.)_**

****(Who are you?)

                **_(That does not matter right now.  I am here to ask you to stop acting like a coward.  Only cowards hide their feelings, Squall.  I have seen many men in my time, all ruined because of their personality.  You do not want to end up like them, all alone, do you?)_**

****(No.)

                **_(Good.  Then tell me how you feel.)_**

****(I feel…)

                Squall knew he couldn't just come out and tell her how he felt.  He couldn't hide it either, though, because he felt that the women in his mind was an otherworldly…force, and wouldn't buy into his act.

                (I feel…I feel your presence getting weaker.)

                **_(You are correct.  I shall go now, Squall.  Good luck with your new knowledge, and tell Rinoa I said her boyfriend is very…icy.)_**

                (Goodbye.)

                For some strange reason, Squall couldn't panic.  He felt calm, as if the female who spoke to him was familiar.  Very familiar.

                **_Author's Notes:  Hey, did I do a good job of being mysterious?  I left a few clues in the story about who was speaking to Squall.  I think I made it fairly obvious, actually._**

**_                So, when 3-4 people review and guess who is speaking to Squall, then I'll try and get the next chapter up with the answer.  If you can't wait until then, then just e-mail me and I'll tell you._**

**_                Although posting the 7th chapter may take a while, seeing as I'm starting a new story and I have 6 others to work on, plus all of the end-of-the-year homework my teachers plaster on me and my fellow students, I'll work hard on getting it done!  I promise, and that's a promise I can guarantee fully.  _**

**_                Oh, and Angelisence (did I spell that write?) yes, dying my hair black is a good thing, a very good thing.  It's been strawberry blonde and waist-length my entire life.  Well, it's always going to stay waist-length, but my mother is the kind of mother who grits her teeth and won't let me do anything to my hair-especially dying it.  And it isn't all black or permanent either.  It's that Manic Panic stuff, and it's only on the ends and the front.  Basically, I have always wanted to dye it, and now I finally did._**

**__**


	7. You will get hurt sometime

                                                                                    Life's Lessons

Chapter 7:  You will get hurt sometime

            About:  Squall learned the lesson because of Ellone; now it's her turn.

            A/N:  First, I kind of 'broke' my font size, the color, and the type. (italic, bold, underlined, etc.) So I'm not going to have any of that until I figure out what I did wrong.  Enjoy this chapter!

            Ellone smiled.  Thunder smiled back.

            "I love you, Ellone."  He said, and pushed her onto the bed.

            "Hey!  No, get off…!"  Her screams were cut off as she was shoved into the bed's mattress.

            Squall yawned.  Rinoa stared down at him from the edge of her boyfriend's bed, watching his pink lips stir, his eyes opening slowly.

            "Rinoa?"  He asked sleepily.  "What's wrong?"

            Instead of replying, she took his hand and tugged off the glove, pressing the bare skin to her bulging stomach.  Squall's eyes widened as he felt a second heartbeat inside his girlfriend.

            "It's the baby…" Rinoa whispered.  Squall was amazed.  He had never felt nor seen anything like this before!

            "And…it should be born soon?"  He asked, not removing his eyes from her stomach.

            "Two or three months."  She replied, standing up slowly.  "I'll be waiting in the cafeteria for you."

            Squall nodded and shut the door, heading for the shower.

            "Rinoa!  Rinoa!"  Ellone rushed up to her pregnant friend, who was quietly rubbing her stomach and glancing at the empty seat in front of her.

            "What's wrong?"  The raven-haired girl turned toward her friend.  Her face changed from the oddly shaped smile she wore before to a look of complete confusion and distress.

            "Ellone?"

            At the mention of her name, Ellone burst into tears and threw herself into Squall's arms.  He had just come from his dorm room and saw Ellone talking to Rinoa.  Now he backed away with his sister clinging tightly to his shoulders.  She burst into heavier tears and they matted down the white wolf fur of his jacket.

            "Oh Squall!"  Her voice sounded heavily depressed.  He patted her hair down, ignoring her slightly taller frame.

            "Calm down.  Tell us what happened."  Rinoa took her friend's hand.

            "It's too…embarrassing!"  Ellone began to cry full-force.

            (I know this is going to sound cruel, but…she has to hear it.)

            Squall pushed Ellone away and put his hands on her shoulders.

            "If you don't tell us what's wrong, then we can't help, can we?"  His voice was harsh and threatening, but she seemed to understand.

            "Thunder, he…he raped me…"

            "What!"  Rinoa stood up, unintentionally screaming and drawing attention to herself and her group.

            "Ellone…" Squall murmured.  "How could you let that happen?"

            "I didn't want it to…honest…" Ellone replied meekly, signs of tears hinting again.

            "Elle, that's what a rape is.  When you don't want it to happen."  Rinoa frowned.  "And I seriously doubt Squall can help you with this."

            That brought a smile to Ellone's tear-stained face.

            "Yeah, I seriously doubt it too."  Squall smiled, but inside, he was angry.

            (How could someone…do that?  It's scary enough when it's planned, but if it's forced…?  Poor Elle…)

            "No."  Ellone grabbed Squall's arm, her eyes begging and foggy.  A single tear ran the length of her face, and Squall felt like the big brother now.  His little sister had was being taken advantage of, and he had to care for her and see to her safety.  He was her brother.  Her guardian.  She was his responsibility.

            "Stay here.  I…I need you.  No offense, Rinoa."  Ellone grasped Squall's jacket firmly, her chocolate brown eyes never wandering from his face.

            Squall nodded calmly, routinely, his anger building rapidly at Thunder for doing this to his sister.

            (How could he be so spineless?  So hurtful?  How could he do that to someone he loved, or at least claimed to love?)

            "Ellone, I have five words for you.  These words should mean a lot to you…" Squall shut his eyes, gathering his courage to say them.  "You will get hurt sometime."  He said finally.  "For you, it was today.  You cannot escape pain.  You can run, but it will eventually find you.  You can't hide, Ellone."

            "When were you hurt?"  Ellone asked, slumping down in the seat across from Rinoa, who looked up at him expectantly.

            (Me?  When you…)

            "…When you left me.  A-at the orphanage."

            "Oh.  I-I'm sorry."

            "It's a little late for that now."

            "Oh yes, I suppose you're right."  Ellone looked calmer now, the remainder of her tears beginning to dry up.

            "Are you okay?"  Rinoa asked, her face filled with sincere worry.

            "Yes.  As long as Squall and you are here-" Ellone took their hands, ignoring Squall's sudden blush.  "everything will be perfectly fine.  For everyone."

Author's Notes:  Yeah!  So I haven't received three reviews for the last chapter, but what the heck?  I'll post the 'secret' dream invader person.  It is indeed…drum roll, please…Shiva!  Yeah, maybe you guessed that, maybe you didn't.  I thought my hints were subtle, but whatever.  So, did you guess the right answer, Karla3?  Or you, vilg oui?  C'mon, be honest people!  I'd really like to hear what you thought! 

Alright, the hint for the next chapter…I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not.  I don't like the entire idea of it, but tell me what you think!  Okay, Zell thinks he is a freak.  Would Zell think anything like that?  See, I've never stepped into his shoes, so I'm not sure what he would or wouldn't do, I don't but I don't think Zell is that self-conscious, do you?  Ah well.  Review soon!

Oh, and P.S, if the Zell thing doesn't work out, I'm gonna start on the Rinoa x Squall problem.  Bye!


End file.
